Pokemon Skyway: Book 1
by Stand Against The Sun
Summary: SYOC! Several years after Lysander's defeat, Kalos is going strong and gearing up to celebrate the 500th anniversary of it's founding. However, there's more to this city than grand parties and high fashion, just below the surface something huge is brewing. And several young Trainers stand on the precipice of disaster as they seek to save their world. Full summary inside


Pokemon Skyway: Book 1

Summary

Several years after Lysander's defeat, Kalos is going strong and gearing up to celebrate the 500th anniversary of it's founding. However, there's more to this city than grand parties and high fashion, just below the surface something huge is brewing. An ancient stone is uncovered during a reconstruction project, and the legends of power and glory brings all manner of scum out of the woodwork as they seek to exploit it. Several young Trainers, chosen by seemingly supernatural powers, stand on the precipice of disaster as they seek to protect this legend from coming to life. But will this impromptu team have what it takes to save their world?

**A/N: Hey guys! ****Thanks so much for taking the time of day. So, awhile back I made another SYOC, but unfortunately the email I had attached to it was compromised and I lost everything. But here I am again, form****erly known as ****The Dawn Rider, I stand before you a writer reborn, and this time I'm determined not to let you guys down. So if you'd like to submit, there ****are two forms below. One empty one, and one filled out with my own character so you'll have a rough idea of what it should look like when you're done. They'll also be on my profile so you can easily get them.**** Please enjoy ****and have fun**** while I plot my revenge on the cuss word who hacked me. ****I look forward to seeing your wonderful submissions.**

**Quick note: I can only accept submissions by PM. Characters sent in by reviews won't be considered and more than likely, promptly removed.**

**Empty Form**

Name:

Nicknames(s):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Birthday:

Physical/Material Facts

Hair Color:

Hair Length/Style:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Clothes:

Notable Features:

Accessories:

Other/Etc:

Personal

Dreams:

Personality:

Quote(s):

Family:

Home Region:

Visited Regions:

Hometown:

**History/Bio**

**Pokemon Related**

Battle cry:

Favored Type:

Battle Style/Strategy:

**Team** (Add six if you don't want to catch more later. Otherwise four is the minimum.)

**Main Pokemon**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

Attacks (Since this isn't the game lets say minimum four moves, max nine. Also, you can disregard TM and HM as long as it's reasonable.)

Personality:

2nd

Name:

- Nickname:

Gender:

Attacks:

Personality:

How they met:

3rd Pokemon

Name:

- Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

4th Pokemon

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

How they met:

5th Pokemon

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

How they met:

Extra Questions

How do they react to Oz? (Before you kill me, this is an irritating question I know. But it helps me out in the long run.):

Are they the leader type? (Keep in mind there are no specific leaders or "main" characters. The story revolves more around the group itself. Everyone will have their chance to shine and take the lead.):

How would they react if someone was hurt/sick?:

If the lone wolf type, what would spur them to permanently join the group?:

Anything you'd like to see them do or overcome?:

Filled Form

Name: Ozera Thayer

Nicknames(s): Oz. This is how she introduces herself, as she dislikes her weird name.

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 17

Birthday: March 23th

Physical/Material Facts

Hair Color: Dark brown. It is very dark and looks almost black.

Hair Length/Style: Shoulder length at it's longest in the back, while her bangs are about chin length and swept to either side of her face. It is very shaggy from years of home haircuts and generally unkempt as far as styling goes.

Eyes: Dark blue.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Build: Well toned and athletic from traveling on foot just about everywhere. She is a more sturdy and not as thin as some of the girls in the series, but doesn't mind at all.

Clothes: Oz wears a purple T-shirt with a pokeball symbol in white on it towards the bottom. Tucked into tan, calf length pants. They are loosely fit and held up by a gray belt which holds her pokeballs. Her shoes are brown hiking boots and around her waist is a gray hoodie she wears in colder weather.

Notable Features: Light freckles on the bridge of her nose, though they are only noticeable if you look closely.

Accessories: Probably her black stetson hat. A gift from her older brother it is a prized possession and Oz always has it with her. Either on her head or clipped to her bag.

Other/Etc: None

Personal

Dreams: To meet up with her brother and beat him. Afterward, she hopes to become one of the Elite Four in Kalos.

Personality: Oz is a laid-back, mellow person by nature. Stuck between being a tomboyish teenager and a goodnaturedly sarcastic adult she is reasonably mature and takes things in stride with relative ease. Believing the best thing one can do is roll with the punches. Like most Trainers she care very much about her pokemon, believing them her very best friends she gives and asks one hundred percent when it comes to them. As raising them may be the only thing she takes seriously. When it comes to people, her personality generally depends on the people themselves. Though under normal circumstances she is generally polite and genuinely friendly. Taking a very big sister role towards younger kids, and a confidant towards older ones, she is a very loyal person by nature and can be counted on to buckle down when it really matters.

Quote(s): "I've had my fill of crisis for today. Any chance we can reschedule?"

Family: Ulrich Thayer (Father) Hannah Thayer (Mother) Jonathan Thayer (Older brother)

Home Region: Kalos

Visited Regions: Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

Hometown: Lumiose City

**History/Bio**

When she was nine, her first adventure came in the form of a Pancham who bolted past her and a friend on the way home from school. Having just stolen food from a grocery cart it was trying to escape but had gotten lost in the city. Confused by it's odd behavior the two kids chased after it, wondering what was going on and lost sight of it. When they did find it again, it had frozen in the middle of a busy road, frightened by the cars and other traffic Oz managed to rescue it without being crushed herself. Pancham, still upset about it's situation, and now indignant at being rescued, kicked and scratched and bit the whole way to her house, where she had decided to take it after realizing she did not know if it was a wild pokemon or one belonging to a Trainer. Once there, she informed her mother and father of what had happened and Ulrich fed a still angry Pancham while Hannah patched up her daughter's battle scars. They decided to take Pancham to the Pokemon Center in hopes that Nurse Joy could help them figure out the answer to Oz's question. The Nurse confirmed that it was indeed a wild pokemon and they guided Pancham to the city limits where it could easily find his way back to the wild. Oz said goodbye and patted his head, but without the family's knowledge, Pancham followed them home. Showing up the next day in the backyard when Oz went to do her chores. They ended up playing together and they grew quite attached to one another despite Panacham's less than civilized behavior. Though she could not start her journey for another year, Oz asked if Panacham could stay with the family until then and her parents agreed on the condition that Pancham learn some manners. Several months and a few etiquette courses later, Joseph turned up to visit his family and learned the whole story. He was very proud of his little sister, and announced that though she had a lot to learn he was sure she would be a great Trainer to Pancham. He gave her his black hat as a good luck charm and promised they would battle when each of them had reached their peak.

Since then Oz, and Pancham (renamed Adonis from a history book), have traveled across some of the other regions and grown stronger along the way. Deciding to journey across their home region now that they have grown up.

**Pokemon Related**

Battle cry: "Time to shake things up (Pokemon name)!

Favored Type: None. Though she does have a fondness for dark and rock types.

Battle Style/Strategy: Oz focuses on defense and destructive power. Almost all of her pokemon are large and powerful. Almost cumbersome in some cases. Making up in defense and attack what they lack in speed.

Team (Add six if you don't want to catch more later. Otherwise four is the minimum.)

**Main Pokemon**

Name: Pangoro

Nickname: Don. Short for Adonis.

Gender: Male

Personality: Don is his Trainer's best friend and self appointed bodyguard. Rough, tumble and ready to roll at all times, Don is intimidating and he knows it. Taking full advantage of his appearance by being aggressive, ornery, and just being an all around grump most of the time. Glaring at almost everyone he passes by. Don never holds back in a fight, and is just as fierce in battle as he is in appearance. There is a much softer side to him though, and his temper is born of a desire to protect though he may go overboard with this. Oz often compares him to an overprotective big brother, as he is ferociously loyal and protective to allies both human and pokemon. A running joke is that he doesn't quite trust Oz to be alone for too long and will only leave her side when necessary, as he is afraid she will get herself into trouble. On the occasions they are separated he imagines horrible fates befalling her. Since he doesn't realize she_is _capable of managing without his protection. He is however, very gentle towards small pokemon and human children, and makes an effort to be courteous to female humans. Blushing and becoming flustered when they compliment him, pet his fur, or call him cute. Though he will never admit it, Don has a serious jealousy streak when it comes to male humans and his Trainer. Pulling her away and giving the evil eye if he feels they are being flirtatious (though if they are not he will just grumble under his breath). Oz never fails to tease him for this, and often muses that if she ever decides on a love life she will have to pull it off when Don isn't around.

Attacks (Since this isn't the game lets say minimum four moves, max nine. Also, you can disregard TM and HM as long as it's reasonable.)

Hammer Arm

Sky Uppercut

Shadow Claw

Comet Punch

Power-Up Punch

Rock Smash

Vital Throw

Personality: Don is his Trainer's best friend and self appointed bodyguard. Rough, tumble and ready to roll at all times, Don is intimidating and he knows it. Taking full advantage of his appearance by being aggressive, ornery, and just being an all around grump most of the time. Glaring at almost everyone he passes by. Don never holds back in a fight, and is just as fierce in battle as he is in appearance. There is a much softer side to him though, and his temper is born of a desire to protect though he may go overboard with this. Oz often compares him to an overprotective big brother, as he is ferociously loyal and protective to allies both human and pokemon. A running joke is that he doesn't quite trust Oz to be alone for too long and will only leave her side when necessary, as he is afraid she will get herself into trouble. On the occasions they are separated he imagines horrible fates befalling her. Since he doesn't realize she_is _capable of managing without his protection. He is however, very gentle towards small pokemon and human children, and makes an effort to be courteous to female humans. Blushing and becoming flustered when they compliment him, pet his fur, or call him cute. Though he will never admit it, Don has a serious jealousy streak when it comes to male humans and his Trainer. Pulling her away and giving the evil eye if he feels they are being flirtatious (though if they are not he will just grumble under his breath). Oz never fails to tease him for this, and often muses that if she ever decides on a love life she will have to pull it off when Don isn't around.

How they met: Don was Oz's first pokemon. Their meeting is in the history.

2nd

Name: Aggron

- Nickname: Atlas

Gender: Male

Attacks:

Metal Claw

Iron Head

Smack Down

Iron Defense

Iron Tail

Flash Cannon

Personality: Like Don, Atlas is usually quick to anger, and relishes a good fight giving everything his has to the conflict at hand. The difference being that he is also a HUGE suck up towards Oz and anyone who may give him approval. Shamelessly showing off his strength and garnering praise for the sake of his ego. Because of this petty side, he and Don often butt heads and compete for the title of top Mon. Though he is usually thrown to the curb that doesn't stop him from trying. He is however, ferociously loyal to the group and his allies, human and pokemon alike. This, and a begrudging respect for his rival is pretty much the only thing that stops them from killing each other.

How they met: As a Lairon, Atlas stalked the mountain where he lived and attacked every living thing in sight. Hoping that he would evolve and become the leader of his group. He didn't get the chance though because Oz caught him and brought him along on her trip.

3rd Pokemon

Name: Arbok

- Nickname: Festus

Gender: Male

Personality: Festus is a very happy go lucky pokemon. Always smiling and looking for approval he's more like a puppy than an Arbok. He is very aware of his poison abilities and goes out of his way to be as gentle as possible with people. He loves making new friends but is disturbed when they are frightened by him and will openly cry in such situations. Such juvenile reactions usually earn him rebuttal at the hands of Don and Atlas. Who think he should be tougher if he wants to remain a useful part of the team. However he can't help his over reactions and though he tries to be otherwise, he is actually a very sensitive pokemon. However, when the need arises he will battle furiously to gain ground in a bad situation. And afterward cry and seek reassurance over the damage he has done. He responds well to praise though, wagging his tail and often bowling over anyone unfortunate enough to be within range.

How they met: Oz met Festus during her trip to the Hoenn region. He was blocking the path from one town to the other, and no one could get by because every time they went up they heard "roaring" and most were too frightened to see what was making the noise. Finally, Oz went up herself to see what the fuss was about and came upon him lying in the road crying his eyes out. His crying echoing down the valley made it seem like he was roaring. Figuring that any Arbok who would lay down and cry wasn't much of a threat, Oz asked him what was wrong, only to find out that he had slithered over a bush of flowers and accidentally crushed them. So she gave him some more flowers and asked if he'd like to come with her instead of staying in the valley and blocking everyone's way. He agreed and they have been together ever since.

Attacks:

Poison Sting

Thunder Fang

Ice Fang

Poison Fang

Wrap

Screech

4th Pokemon

Name: Noibat

Nickname: Juno

Gender: Female

Personality: Juno is a naughty little pokemon. Fresh out of her egg, she delights in mischief and will not hesitate to bite people, root through their things or otherwise prove herself a brat. She puts on a brave, almost bullying attitude, but in reality is still quite the baby. Curious of new things and people and easily upset. If someone calls her out on her front, or otherwise manages to intimidate her she will burst into tears and rush to Oz, whom she believes to be her mother. She cannot yet fly, so she is usually traveling on her trainer's head, or on Don's back. These two are the only ones who can successfully rein in her bad attitude, but if someone gives her a sweet berry or another good treat, she will be nice if only for the sake of future snacks.

How they met: Juno's egg was a gift. An unfortunate incident at a daycare had left some unruly pokemon running around. They had managed to break loose from their holding pen and were causing trouble in the forest before Oz held them up long enough for the daycare curator to come with their pokeballs. As thanks, the owner gave her the egg. The previous owner having left it behind at the daycare since he had no need for it.

Attacks:

Super Sonic

Tackle

Bite

5th Pokemon

Bouffalant

Nickname: Minos

Personality: Minos is the father of the group. Usually the one to break up fights that break out between the other pokemon, he's calm, collected and a seasoned battler. Giving advice and dispensing wisdom to the other pokemon, and even his trainer. Though much is lost in translation, they seem to understand each other. When out and about, Minos can usually be seen sleeping in the sun while Juno and other small pokemon play in his hair. When he's awake though, he delights in telling stories of past battles to them and will ramble on and on once he gets started. When it comes to battling, Minos is the powerhouse of the team. Stronger than Adonis and Atlas in terms of raw strength, he has more than once sent both of them flying for the sake of a little peace. However, he is rather old, and lacks the stamina and stability he once had. So often Oz hesitates to use him for fear he will get hurt beyond repair (though she wouldn't tell him this for the world).

How they met: Oz traded Minos for a Kerrablast she had captured in Unova. The trainer had thought he had got the better end of the deal by giving her the elderly Bouffalant when in fact he gave up an untapped powerhouse. At first resentful of having been traded away, Minos refused to have anything to do with Oz or the others. Instead completely ignoring them. However, one day Adonis and Atlas got too close with one of their fights and Minos sent them flying with a Head Bash. Instead of being angry, Oz praised his obvious power and after hunting down her airborne pokemon, asked if the Bouffalant would help with training instead of just sleeping the day away. Bouffalant agreed and they opened up to each other rather easily after that. Now sharing an almost father/daughter relationship.

When she was nine, her first adventure came in the form of a Pancham who bolted past her and a friend on the way home from school. Having just stolen food from a grocery cart it was trying to escape but had gotten lost in the city. Confused by it's odd behavior the two kids chased after it, wondering what was going on and lost sight of it. When they did find it again, it had frozen in the middle of a busy road, frightened by the cars and other traffic Oz managed to rescue it without being crushed herself. Pancham, still upset about it's situation, and now indignant at being rescued, kicked and scratched and bit the whole way to her house, where she had decided to take it after realizing she did not know if it was a wild pokemon or one belonging to a Trainer. Once there, she informed her mother and father of what had happened and Ulrich fed a still angry Pancham while Hannah patched up her daughter's battle scars. They decided to take Pancham to the Pokemon Center in hopes that Nurse Joy could help them figure out the answer to Oz's question. The Nurse confirmed that it was indeed a wild pokemon and they guided Pancham to the city limits where it could easily find his way back to the wild. Oz said goodbye and patted his head, but without the family's knowledge, Pancham followed them home. Showing up the next day in the backyard when Oz went to do her chores. They ended up playing together and they grew quite attached to one another despite Panacham's less than civilized behavior. Though she could not start her journey for another year, Oz asked if Panacham could stay with the family until then and her parents agreed on the condition that Pancham learn some manners. Several months and a few etiquette courses later, Joseph turned up to visit his family and learned the whole story. He was very proud of his little sister, and announced that though she had a lot to learn he was sure she would be a great Trainer to Pancham. He gave her his black hat as a good luck charm and promised they would battle when each of them had reached their peak.

Since then Oz, and Pancham (renamed Adonis from a history book), have traveled across two other regions and grown stronger along the way. Deciding to journey across their home region now that they have grown up.

Extra Questions

Are they the leader type? (Keep in mind there are no specific leaders or "main" characters. The story revolves more around the group itself. Everyone will have their chance to shine and take the lead.):

How would they react if someone was hurt/sick?:

If the lone wolf type, what would spur them to permanently join the group?:

Anything you'd like to see them do or overcome?:


End file.
